


Just an ordinary evening

by RossKL



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: (un)requited love, Angst, Blame season 3, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post HLV, they do love each other
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/pseuds/RossKL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock e John festeggiano il secondo anniversario del matrimonio di John e Mary.<br/><i>Dal testo.</i><br/>Rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto, ascoltando il chiacchiericcio del pub subito alla loro destra. Le loro spalle e le mani poggiate sulla panchina quasi si sfiorano, ma nessuno dei due ci fa caso.<br/>È John a rompere il silenzio. « Se potessi tornare indietro, c'è qualcosa che diresti al tuo te del passato? »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an ordinary evening

 

 

 

 

« No, pensavano davvero che sarei morto lì » dice John, sorridendo.

Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia. Si sente la testa leggera. « Davvero? »

« Già » commenta John, finendo quel che rimaneva del terzo bicchiere di rhum e martini in una sorsata.

Sherlock strizza gli occhi. « Che delusione devi essere stato per loro, John Watson » dice, sollevando l'angolo destro della bocca in un'imitazione di sorriso.

« Già » asserisce John, lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sul suo gomito poggiato al tavolino.

Sherlock ingoia il cocktail del suo bicchiere velocemente, trasalendo leggermente al retrogusto amarognolo – ormai familiare – del martini. 

Poi si alza, e il movimento gli provoca per un istante un giramento di testa. 

Si avvia verso il bar con un passo incerto.

John lo segue un attimo con lo sguardo, prima di decidersi a seguirlo – i riflessi rallentati dalla quantità non indifferente di alcool in corpo.

« Altri due, da portare » ordina Sherlock, preparando già il portafoglio.

« Ah no, fermo lì » lo blocca John, afferrandogli il polso. La pelle di Sherlock è fredda, nonostante in quel pub facesse abbastanza caldo.

Sherlock si blocca e lo fissa. Non osa muovere la mano, e dopo qualche secondo si libera.

John gli lascia il polso. « È il mio anniversario, pago io ».

Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo, ma rimette in tasca il portafoglio. « Appunto. Ancora non capisco perché sono qui. Non dovresti passarlo con tua moglie? » 

John sospira. Come spiegargli? Non aveva voglia di stare con Mary quel giorno. Dopo due anni di matrimonio ancora non era riuscito a perdonarla del tutto. Ma era lì per festeggiarlo, giusto? Con il suo ... Migliore amico? _Dio, non è chiaro neanche nella mia testa_. « Lo festeggiamo domenica » commenta, semplicemente. Non l'hanno davvero stabilito.

Sherlock, nonostante l'alcool in corpo, non se la beve. « E lei ha semplicemente acconsentito? » 

« Sì. Lo sai che ti vuole bene » _nonostante ti abbia sparato_. Quelle parole riecheggiano nell'aria forti e chiare, sebbene non pronunciate. Una semi bugia che focalizza l'attenzione sul contenuto non detto veritiero, in modo da sviarlo dall'affermazione che non sa neanche lui se è vera o falsa. 

Sherlock si limita a non commentare, guardando altrove.

***

« Quindi come hai conosciuto questo posto? » 

« Già stufo del blackout? »

« Era una semplice domanda. »

« Preferisco il buio alla luce stroboscopica di quel locale, ma se vuoi possiamo rientrare. »

« Era una semplice domanda. »

« È molto vicino a Regent's Park. »

« Tu non frequenti Regent's Park. »

« Era per un caso. »

« Come sempre ». John lo dice senza pensarci, prendendo un sorso dal suo bicchiere. 

Sherlock stringe le labbra, la testa piacevolmente leggera che lo distrae per un attimo dalla risposta di John. 

Il vento fresco di primavera fa rabbrividire entrambi, abituati al calore del pub, e si avvicinano inconsciamente. Entrambi attratti dalla fonte di calore più prossima, entrambi attratti l'un l'altro, come è sempre stato, come dovrebbe essere. Come non è.

John prende il bicchiere e lo finisce in un sorso, strizzando gli occhi per il bruciore alla gola. 

Sherlock lo imita, dopodiché si allunga sulla panchina e lascia cadere le braccia ai lati del corpo. 

John ciondola un po' col capo, rilassandosi anche lui, riflettendo i movimenti del detective.

Rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto, ascoltando il chiacchiericcio del pub subito alla loro destra. Le loro spalle e le mani poggiate sulla panchina quasi si sfiorano, ma nessuno dei due ci fa caso. 

È John a rompere il silenzio. « Se potessi tornare indietro, c'è qualcosa che diresti al tuo te del passato? »

Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia e si gira lentamente verso John. Si limita a fissarlo, sbigottito, desideroso di esprimere la sua incredulità e le sue obiezioni razionali verso la domanda in talmente tanti modi che non sa neppure cosa dire prima.

John ricambia lo sguardo. L'alcool in corpo gli permette di non dare molto peso alla faccenda, quindi scrolla le spalle. « Sì, cosa ti diresti? » chiede, concentrandosi sul neo sulla fronte di Sherlock.

Sherlock fa un movimento con il capo come per dissimulare l'assurda e _irrazionale_ domanda. « Non c'è modo di tornare indietro e parlare con il proprio io passato, John, non essere assurdo » constata, voltandosi di fronte a sé.

John ci resta male, il punto della destinazione del suo sguardo attento che scompare da davanti a sé, perciò si volta anch'egli. Incrocia poi le braccia sul petto. « In una situazione ipotetica », spiega, come se fosse ovvio.

« Per quale motivo vuoi saperlo? » Non è pronto a parlare del suo passato davanti a _John_ , che ha dimostrato di non importarsene poi tanto riguardo quello della moglie, che sarebbe stato un suo diritto sapere. Non crede sarà mai pronto a farlo.

« Parlavamo di me e dei miei amici, dei tempi dell'università, perciò mi è venuto in mente. Anche tu devi essere stato non-perfetto, in qualche periodo della tua vita » dice John, senza pensarci, senza accorgersene. 

Perfetto? È questo ciò che pensa John di lui? Che sia _perfetto_? Sherlock è sbigottito, cerca di non darlo a vedere continuando a guardare davanti a sé, ma si irrigidisce impercettibilmente. La perfezione gli ha sempre dato fastidio. « Non sono mai stato perfetto, non lo sono neanche ora » dice Sherlock, serio. L'alcool gli fa girare di tanto in tanto la testa, e quando succede è costretto a chiuder gli occhi.

« Non ho detto questo » commenta John, sorpreso, voltandosi brusco verso di lui. Il movimento gli provoca un giramento di testa abbastanza intenso, ed è costretto a chiudere gli occhi e ad appoggiarsi a qualcosa per far smettere la sensazione di sbilanciamento. Sherlock è apparentemente la _cosa_ più vicina a John in quel momento, perciò gli risulta naturale appoggiarsi col gomito sul suo braccio. 

Quando riapre gli occhi, Sherlock è lì e lo sta fissando, le pupille dilatate a causa dell'oscurità della sera e annebbiate a causa dell'alcool. « Sì, lo hai fatto » dice solo.

John è troppo poco lucido per controbattere a Sherlock e cercare di averla vinta, quindi scrolla le spalle e si stacca dall'amico. « Allora? » chiede, la sua domanda alla quale ora vuole una risposta.

Sherlock si volta lentamente davanti a sé e alza l'angolo destro della bocca in un'imitazione di sorriso. « Prima tu ».

È il turno di John quello di aggrottare le sopracciglia. « Ti diresti "prima tu"? » chiede, scettico.

Sherlock rotea gliocchi al cielo. « No, John, volevo dire "rispondi prima tu". Parlavamo di te, non di me, mi sembra giusto continuare su quella linea » _E poi voglio saperlo_.

« Tu sai già tutto di me. »

« Non è vero. »

« Sì che è vero, e se non lo sai puoi dedurlo. »

« Non è vero. »

« Sì che è vero. »

« John. »

In questo scambio di battute si sono voltati lentamente l'uno verso l'altro, e adesso si ritrovano a guardarsi, a scrutarsi, a dedursi quanto più possibile nel buio totale di quella via illuminata solo dalla luce debole della luna, quando questa riesce a penetrare la coltre di nuvole onnipresente a Londra, e da pallide luci che filtrano dall'interno del locale dal quale sono usciti. 

John sospira quando realizza che se vuole sapere la risposta alla domanda posta a Sherlock, deve fare come vuole l'altro. Deve rispondergli per primo.

Poi volta il capo e torna a guardare davanti a sé. « Okay » acconsente. Lascia andare indietro la testa, lasciandola ciondolare, chiudendo poi gli occhi. Il vento fresco si infila nel colletto del giubbotto, e riesce a penetrare dentro la camicia attraverso il collo, e John rabbrividisce. 

Si ricorda di quando, con la stessa testa leggera, si lasciava andare allo stesso modo sulla panchina più vicina allo squallido pub nella periferia a sud di Londra che era solito frequentare. La mente che cercava disperatamente di non pensare, di non _pensarci_ , e ingoiava sorso dopo sorso, prima di lasciarsi cadere indietro esattamente in quel modo, esattamente con lo stesso lieve giramento di testa, e si rendeva conto di cosa stesse facendo. E si diceva di fermarsi, perché _lui_ non lo avrebbe voluto, perché _lui_ gli avrebbe rimproverato questa sua orribile debolezza così ordinariamente umana. Quindi si rialzava e tornava nel suo appartamento nuovo di zecca, e si chiudeva in bagno ed aspettava che la nausea lo sopraffacesse. E giungeva ogni volta, come meccanismo ad orologeria, ed ogni volta non vomitava nulla, erano solo i crampi allo stomaco a farlo piegare in due sul pavimento freddo. 

John torna con la testa al presente e apre gli occhi, facendo oggetto del suo sguardo l'oscurità che avvolge tutto ciò che è attorno a loro. « Mi sarei detto, "tieni duro. Tieni duro perché arriverà il giorno in cui salverai la tua prima vita, e poi altre, ed altre ancora" » inizia a parlare John, la voce bassa come a voler fare una confessione che non può permettersi che semplici passanti ascoltino. « "Tieni duro, perché i giorni di merda arriveranno. Arriveranno, e ti colpiranno come una pallottola nella spalla, e tu sarai lì a sanguinare per vivere. Tieni duro, perché nonostante tutto, passeggerai per i giardini di Russel Square[1] _un giorno_ , e verrai salvato. Così tante volte, in così tanti modi differenti. Verrai salvato e salverai, e sarà la cosa più bella che ti possa capitare" » continua John, che sembra non essere consapevole di ciò che sta dicendo. È così naturale farlo, per lui, che non si accorge del fatto che adesso Sherlock lo stia fissando ad occhi più larghi del normale. Né tantomeno del luccichio a malapena visibile nell'oscurità. « "Tieni duro, perché tutto andrà per il meglio. E quando ti sembrerà che tutto andrà per il meglio, ecco che verrai riportato bruscamente alla realtà, sull'altalena della vita che ha scelto proprio quel momento per abbassarsi di colpo. E sarà in quel momento che dovrai avere più forza di tutte le altre volte. Perché niente ti preparerà a quel dolore, niente potrebbe mai riuscirci nell'impresa. E tu ti sentirai morire dentro, ancora e ancora, ma dovrai continuare a tenere duro" ». 

Sherlock inspira bruscamente dal naso e si volta verso sinistra, distogliendo lo sguardo da John, appena in tempo per nascondergli la smorfia che è costretto a fare dai muscoli facciali che pizzicano, pur di non lasciar sfuggire alcuna lacrima. Espira lentamente dalla bocca, cercando di esser più silenzioso possibile. Non c'è causa al mondo per la quale non possa finire di ascoltare quello che John sta dicendo, però, così si volta di nuovo verso l'uomo accanto a lui, che sta continuando a parlare. Fingendo di non notare il fatto che gli si sia avvicinato, nel farlo.

« "Tieni duro, perché allora l'altalena tornerà in alto, e tu sarai tutto ciò che hai sempre sognato essere. Un uomo con una famiglia, con una moglie, una figlia, degli amici – _un amico, uno tra tutti_ – e semplicemente _felice_ " ». Qui si ferma per qualche istante, meditabondo. 

Sherlock, senza realizzarlo, si scosta leggermente e distoglie lo sguardo da John. _Non gli appartiene_ , gliel'ha appena ricordato. Non ha alcun diritto di essergli così vicino. « "Ma tieni duro soprattutto allora, perché non sarà ciò che tu vuoi davvero. Potrai metterci anni a capirlo, ma lo farai. E allora tutte le vite che hai salvato, nel corso della tua, dovranno pur servire a qualcosa. Dovranno pur aggiustare un karma che sembra prenderti perennemente per il culo. E credici, ragazzo. Credici, perché solo quello ti farà andare avanti." » conclude, l'ultima parte di quel piccolo monologo mormorata in fretta, quasi mangiandosi le parole. 

Sherlock non si è reso conto, ancora una volta, di essersi nuovamente voltato. Sta fissando John a bocca aperta, adesso, e non appena se ne rende conto cerca di darsi un contegno, riuscendoci solo in parte.

John prende un grosso respiro, e sembra tornare in sé in quel momento. « Cavolo, avresti dovuto fermarmi mezzora prima » commenta, ironico. La gola gli brucia leggermente.

« Non l'avrei fatto neanche se mio fratello mi avesse obbligato » risponde Sherlock, ora il suo turno di distogliere lo sguardo e farlo vagare in basso a sinistra. _Sentimenti_ , avrebbe commentato, a ragione, Mycroft.

John sceglie di ignorare quella risposta, facendo finta che tutto ciò che era uscito dalla sua bocca fosse stato detto da qualcun altro e che parlasse di qualcun altro, e non di lui stesso. Si schiarisce la gola. « Bene, adesso è il tuo turno » commenta con un sorrisetto soddisfatto. La sensazione di aver detto troppo non lo abbandona, ma continua, diligentemente, ad ignorarla.

Sherlock non dà cenno di voler rispondere a breve. Rimane con lo sguardo fisso in basso a sinistra, ripetendo nella sua mente le parole di John – _tutte_ le parole di John, le ultime in particolare con una frequenza maggiore rispetto le altre. "Non sarà ciò che tu vuoi davvero". Non sarà ciò che tu vuoi davvero, non sarà ciò che tu vuoi davvero, _non sarà ciò che tu vuoi davvero_. È un continuo  loop nella mente di Sherlock, la stanza dedicata a John nel suo Mind Palace che cambia da sola la posizione dei mobili – _le basi morali di John e semplicemente la costante_ John – e delle foto – _immagini di esso custodite su quei mobili incrollabili_ –, delle deduzioni – _fogli appesi ai muri di ogni più piccola sfaccettatura del suo carattere_ – e dell'enorme schermo tv – _nel quale i momenti migliori di loro due continuano a proiettarsi senza sosta_. 

Le loro posizioni sono stravolte senza che Sherlock alzi un solo dito per spostarle, quasi come se la forza vitale di John si fosse infiltrata nei più reconditi meandri della sua memoria, e Sherlock può solo aspettare che si sistemino nel nuovo ordine, per riuscire a capirne le nuove ubicazioni e interpretare il loro senso _reale_.

Nel frattempo, però, un John impaziente è al suo fianco, e sta aspettando la risposta alla sua domandagià da qualche minuto. « Non fare finta di esserti perso nel tuo Mind Palace per cercare di non rispondermi. Ti ho aspettato per due anni, dannazione, qualche ora di silenzio non mi fermerà » dice, annuendo a se stesso e rilassandosi contro la spalliera della panchina. 

« Non mi hai aspettato per due anni, sei andato avanti con la tua vita » ribatte automaticamente Sherlock. Solo dopo si rende conto di essere sembrato più aspro di come intendeva essere. 

John si irrigidisce. « Ti ho _aspettato_ , Sherlock, e lo sai, maledizione. L'ho fatto per così tanto tempo che non mi ero reso neanche conto che qualcun altro si stesse infilando nella mia vita, finché lei non ha cominciato a fare battute sul sistemarsi definitivamente. E ovviamente sono andato fino in fondo, perché dimmi, cosa avrei dovuto fare? L'amavo, e avevo già perso troppe occasioni, nella mia vita, per sprecare anche quella » conclude, parlando in fretta.

Silenzio.

« La _ami_ » lo corregge Sherlock.

Silenzio. « Sì, la amo. »

Ancora silenzio.

Nessuno dei due si permette di alterare quell'equilibrio teso dal quale sono sommersi quasi quotidianamente, ora. Se prima l'alcool aveva avuto qualche effetto sui loro freni inibitori, col progredire della serata questo via via scemava, lasciando spazio ad una consapevolezza amara. Come il Martini.

Passano cinque minuti abbondanti, dopodiché John sospira profondamente.

Sherlock sa che quello è il segnale che annuncia che John sta per tornare a casa – ma non demorderà, oh no: quella domanda aleggerà tra loro finché Sherlock non si deciderà a rispondere, e John non si risparmierà certo le pressioni affinché ciò avvenga quanto prima.

Sherlock sa che adesso ha sei secondi esatti di tempo prima che John si alzi, lo saluti e si avvii verso casa.

Sa che ha sei secondi per far fermare la stanza "John" dal muoversi vorticosamente, e sa che non ci riuscirà.

Sa anche che non può lasciarlo andare, perché sebbene John vorrà comunque sapere la risposta, si sentirà sempre un po' ingannato – poco, infinitesimamente – dalla sua non risposta immediata, e Sherlock non può permettere che accada.

Perciò prende la decisione di voltarsi verso di lui, la stanza "John" del suo Mind Palace che ancora richiede un'attenzione significativa, e di iniziare a parlare. « "Un giorno ci sarà qualcuno che riuscirà ad apprezzarti per quello che sei. Sarà una persona, una ed una sola, perciò sta' attento. _Non lasciartela scappare_ " » finisce, sussurrando. Non sta guardando John, sta solo guardando a terra, e vorrebbe solo non essere lì, in quel momento. Si rende conto, però, che la stanza "John" ora è ferma.  
Secondo un ordine del tutto nuovo, inaspettato.

John lo sta guardando con consapevolezza, e con una punta di colpevolezza. Non può fare a meno di pensare al fatto che sia colpa sua, solo colpa sua se quel genio poco avvezzo ai sentimenti che si ritrova come migliore amico adesso sia solo, l'unica persona al mondo che lo abbia mai apprezzato che l'ha abbandonato anch'egli. A pensarci bene, si sente tremendamente in colpa.

Eppure non può fare nulla. Cosa potrebbe fare? Lasciare la sua famiglia per tornare ad essere il partner dell'unico consulente investigativo al mondo? La vita spesso mette davanti a sacrifici, e a persone impotenti come John Watson non è dato avere tutto. Bisogna accettare compromessi. 

Ma proprio la felicità del suo migliore amico – del quale non riesce più a fare a meno, però: non riesce a ricordarsi una sera, nell'ultimo anno, nella quale è a casa con Mary e sua figlia. Solo Baker Street è la regina di quei pensieri, e occasionalmente qualche scena del crimine o pub come quello di quella sera – dev'essere sacrificata?

Sherlock scuote le spalle, interrompendo i pensieri di John. Sa che la sua occasione è sfumata tempo fa. « È tutto. Misera come rivelazione, eh? » scherza, alzandosi ed infilandosi i guanti.

John si alza in piedi, guadandolo con enorme tristezza, gli angoli degli occhi che iniziano a pungere inevitabilmente. « Sherlock ... »

Sherlock alza l'angolo sinistro delle labbra. Poi scuote la testa. « Auguri, John. Cento di questi giorni » mormora. La stanza "John" è lì a fissarlo e a sbattergli in faccia quanto entrambi siano idioti, perciò, senza pensarci, Sherlock si avvicina a John. 

In un istante le sue labbra sono su quelle di John, leggere come un alito di vento. John è colto impreparato, ha gli occhi spalancati, e non fa in tempo a rendersene pienamente conto che Sherlock si è già allontanato. 

John rimane impietrito. Non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo da su di lui, e Sherlock semplicemente sorride, una smorfia che non raggiunge gli occhi. Alza una mano verso la guancia di John, e con la punta delle dita fasciate nel cuoio gli sfiora la guancia, leggermente. 

Poi si allontana in direzione della strada.

 

John è fermo lì, non riesce a battere ciglio. Il cuore gli batte all'impazzata – corre come mai ha fatto con Mary – e la mano sinistra è stoicamente ferma. Da lontano gli giunge la voce di Sherlock, ovattata. « Ci vediamo domani » dice solo.

Una promessa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Dove John incontra Mike Stamford nella 1x01.


End file.
